


Get Me Out Of My Mind (Get You Out Of Those Clothes)

by Sister_Grimm



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Fade to Black, M/M, Taylor Hall is bitter and angry, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: He tastes like you, only sweeter





	Get Me Out Of My Mind (Get You Out Of Those Clothes)

**Author's Note:**

> If you are mentioned in this or know anyone who is turn around, no insult or assumptions are intended, this is all good angsty fun
> 
> Title and summary both from Fallout Boy's "Thnks fr th Mmrs" and thank you to Twitter for encouraging me

Taylor hates playing Edmonton even in New Jersey, he always sees a few Hall jerseys, the orange and blue mocking him. But worse than the jerseys is facing off against Nuge, his brown eyes sweet and apologetic, like he can take back Taylor getting traded, his own engagement, the fact that he broke Taylor's fucking heart.

And maybe none if that is Nuge's fault.

Except the engagement. Fuck him.

So when he catches Nico's eyes, wide with the adrenaline of a win and a win against the Oilers because fuck the fucking Oilers sometimes and there's a split second as Taylor heads to the shower that it's five years ago and Ebs is hollering and he and Nuge are trading that exact look as they try to come up with subtle excuses for why they can't go out. And Nico's always kind of looked at him like Nuge would as a rookie but this is first time Taylor lets himself look back and he says, "Want a ride home, Hischbabe?"

And Nico's voice is already a little breathless so he hopes no one notices that's from more than the game, that it's also from the way his eyes linger just a second too long on Taylor's chest.

They make it in the door at least before Nico is curling a strong hand around Taylor's neck and muttering snippets about wanting him between breathy Swiss-German that sounds like cursing and Taylor tangles his fingers in dark brown hair and whispers, "Nico, please" every time his throat tries to push "Ryan" out instead.

And Nico's harsh, wanting, where Nuge had so often been pliant and desperate to please, rough as he pushes Taylor back against the door and Taylor says, "I could ruin you, you know?"

The Nico smiles, all brilliant white teeth and says, "Then do it.", his hand sliding down to cup the bulge in Taylor's jeans.

"I've done it before.", and he's not sure if it's a warning or dirty talk at this point.

"Then stop talking and do it again.", Nico fires back, unzipping Taylor's jeans and dropping to his knees.


End file.
